


A Proper Little Kiss

by wneleh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, YouTube, okay I don't USUALLY slash them, prompt: humidity, rhinksummerficathon2k16, sigh I don't actually slash them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouldn’t it rain if it’s this humid?  Isn’t that how physics is supposed to work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Little Kiss

It’s hot. Hot and sticky. 

Ninety-five degrees in the shade, 95% humidity, which shouldn’t be POSSIBLE, shouldn’t it rain if it’s this humid? Isn’t that how physics is supposed to work? 

Or is that chemistry?

Whatever.

Why won’t it just rain already? 

Thunder and lightning, even, Link doesn’t care, he just wants this spell to END because farm work with the cousins in this weather SUCKS and he’s filthy

and even worse, Rhett’s whining about being filthy from working construction all day, and Rhett’s super-annoying when he’s whiney.

And Link is about to suggest that they go shower or jump in the river or something, then call up some guys and go find a basement rec room with A/C somewhere and watch movies on someone’s VCR

but instead they’re still just lying this field, the back field of the Mason dairy farm

under a low sky, a sky so gray that Link thinks maybe it WILL storm

and he feels GROSS, like touching anyone would be horrible, would be the worse feeling ever

which is why he rolls toward Rhett and

brings their lips together

and rolls back away

and says, “I would have poked you with a toe or something but my lips are the only part of me not sweaty.”

And Rhett just does nothing for – Link counts them – twenty seconds – then says, “Charles Lincoln Neal, that’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Is it the stupidest thing I’ve ever done?” Link asks.

“I don’t know, I’m too hot to have an opinion,” says Rhett.

So Link does it again, rolls over and lifts up, but this time PRESSES a little, then rolls back.

“Your lips still aren’t sweaty,” Rhett observes.

Which means Link has to do it again, just HAS to roll over and lean down and this time he parts his lips a little, moves them a little, makes it a proper kiss, a proper little kiss.

And when he lifts back up and looks down at Rhett, Rhett’s – Rhett’s freaking pulling a face. 

“Ewww, wet,” he says, “Is that sweat or spit? If it’s sweat your theory’s shot.”

“That’s why you can’t keep a girlfriend,” says Link, “If you talk to them like that.”

“Who says I want a girlfriend? Who says I want to talk to them?”

And this is dangerous, this ISN’T where Link wants to go, he was just experimenting with skin and the human exocrine systems, that was all, everyone knows he likes girls, everyone knows Rhett’s liked girls since before they knew what girls were.

And science. Link likes girls and science and Rhett and damn that’s not where that thought was supposed to go

but now from nowhere and everywhere the wind is whipping and rain is falling and Rhett is up before him and pulling him to his feet and they’re running to the Masons’ old equipment shelter, its roof too full of holes to keep the rain completely out but Link still tries to figure out the driest place to stand, expects Rhett to stay right with him, but no, Rhett’s barely under, just leaning against the frame and looking at the rain, and when thunder rolls from nowhere and everywhere

Rhett finally turns and smiles.

“Damn, I love this,” he says.

* * * THE END * * *

All crit, con and otherwise, welcome. Trust me, people meaner than you have had at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here as well as tumblr to see if the audiences are different. Also wondering if this will drive any clicks to my R&L gen because, well, I *like* my R&L gen. 
> 
> Man, I stink at this fandom.


End file.
